The present invention relates to cigarettes.
It is well known that not extinguished cigarettes are one of major sources of fires. A user often forgets to extinguish a cigarette, the flame propagates up to the cigarette filter, and inflames surrounding objects. When a cigarette is left lying on an edge of an object and it burned up to its rear third, its center of gravity displaces toward the filter and it falls onto a table, carpet, armchair etc thus causing fire. Moreover, smoking of a cigarette in its rear one third is very health hazardous, because this part concentrates hazardous substances from the front two thirds of the cigarette. Phycisians always recommend that if a person cannot quit smoking completely, he should at least not to smoke the rear one third of the cigarettes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,587 discloses a cigarette in which an additional fire-protection coating is provided. This coating is formed, however, as a separate part, which makes the manufacture of the cigarette more complicated and the cigarette more expensive.